As shown in FIG. 6, a conventional door handle device for vehicles includes a case (20) attached to a door outer plate of a vehicle and a handle (10) received in a recess portion (220) of the case (20). A right and a left levers (110), (110') disposed at the handle (10) and a right and a left stay (210), (210') disposed at the case (20) are connected through a metal hinge pin (50), thereby forming an outer door handle. A spring (30) constituted of a coil spring is attached so that the stays (210), (210') and the levers (110), (110') are rotatably connected to each other through a hinge pin (50). Under the effect of this spring (30), a return force acts on the handle (10) in such a manner as to return the handle (10) to its original position when the handle (10) is manipulated. For attaching the hinge pin (50), a mounting hole of the stay (210) is brought into alignment with a mounting hole of the lever (110), and then, the hinge pin (50) is inserted into the mounting hole from one side all the way through the other side. Since the insertion of the hinge pin (50) must be performed over a long span (L), the assembling work of the overall door handle device becomes complicated and the assembling efficiency is lowered. In order to prevent the hinge pin (50) from coming off after the hinge pin (50) is attached, the hinge pin (50) is provided with a crushed portion (510') crushed by a hammer and a depressed portion (510) which are formed in an area around the stay (210'). However, the task for forming the crushed portion (510') and depressed portion (510) also causes the assembling efficiency to be lowered.